Beautiful Thieves
by Sairiko
Summary: La noche apenas comienza, si aun guardas algo de tu discrecion ahora es el momento... ve por tu bolso yo ire por la pistola. One-shot dependiendo. Oh yeah I m back! ;D


_Esteem que puedo decir, llevo muchisimo tiempo sin pasarme por aqui, y les ofresco una disculpa. Realmente son muchos los motivos por los cuales no he podido actualizar mis fics, la razon principal, pues porque no he tenido nada de inspiracion, de hecho este fic fue como un "flashazo" por asi decirlo, es un one-shot y bueno dependiendo de lo que ustedes opinen tal vez haya una secuela. _

_Veamoos veamos, esto es algo diferente a lo que normalmente escribo, se daran cuenta que pues es un fic como que de tipo 007 o algo asi, espero y no se les haga algo agotador, hasta yo me quede o.0 totalmente sorprendida cuando vi las dieci no se cuantas paginas en word xD ( no se ustedes pero para mi es mucho) Y como muchas de mis historias fue inspirada en una cancion xD al final las pondre por si las quieren escuchar n.n _

_Les envio muchos saludos, creanme que ya extrañaba mucho esta pagina y escribir algo aqui para desahogarme un poco. _

* * *

.

.

-Tenemos trabajo esta noche.- su voz grave resonó por toda la habitación, sobresaltándola.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante pero inmediatamente ella la dirigió hacia el suelo. Solo pronuncio un leve "si" al mismo tiempo que lentamente movía su cabeza de manera afirmativa, evitando encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros.

-Hmp… espero que esta vez no lo arruines-

Decepción e irritación, eso era lo que desprendía aquella oración. Se encogió de hombros sintiéndose poca cosa, una tristeza conocida la invadió. Pero sabía que no debía sentirse de aquella manera, después de todo… ¿Por qué negar algo que era verdad?

Ella era inútil. De hecho, cada vez que lo analizaba, no encontraba una buena razón para que la conservaran en aquella organización.

Pero ahí estaba ella, y ya lo había decidido… esta vez serviría de algo.

Alzo la mirada dudosa, se aclaro la garganta con dificultad y se armo de valor para poder pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

-¿Q-que debemos h-hacer?- su nerviosismo salió a flote y se reprendió mentalmente por eso al percibir en el rostro de su compañero una mueca de enojo.

Por unos segundos, todo permaneció en silencio, uno muy incomodo. En el que él la miraba con irritación y ella luchaba por no caer inconsciente.

Un largo suspiro se escucho finalmente. El dio media vuelta y tomo una maleta gris y la coloco sobre sus hombros.

-Ya no serás solo un señuelo, esta vez serás parte de algo grande.- y sin decir nada mas camino hacia la puerta, le hizo una señal a la joven para que lo siguiera y salió. Ella aunque sorprendida no lo hizo esperar y corrió tras él, después de todo ya sabía que él era de pocas palabras y no sabría de que trataba todo aquel asunto si no hasta llegar con el líder.

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo, ella detrás de él, en completo silencio, hasta estar frente a la puerta de la última habitación, la cual tenía un grabado en el centro que decía "Oficina". Entraron.

El panorama era extraño, más que una oficina aquella habitación parecía un estudio. Finos muebles de madera y cojines de gamuza roja combinaban perfectamente con las cortinas de terciopelo del mismo color y la enorme alfombre de tonalidades café rojizas. También había grandes anaqueles de madera fina en donde había grandes cantidades de libros, frente a estos se encontraba un gran escritorio con algunos papeles y adornos finos. Toda la habitación se era iluminada por la tenue luz de una chimenea a medio prender.

Se sentaron en silencio frente al escritorio vacio, esperando por aquel quien era su jefe. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y el joven pelinegro tronaba la boca constantemente en señal de su irritación. Quince minutos habían pasado, hasta que el chirrido de la puerta los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo.

La figura de un hombre alto de pelo platinado con el rostro a medio cubrir entro en la habitación.

-Llegas quince minutos tarde…- Irritado escupió aquellas palabras.

-Sí, disculpen, es que algo importante se atravesó en mi camino y…-

-Sí, si ahórratelo, solo danos nuestras cosas y nos iremos.- sin intentar ocultar su enojo lo interrumpió.

El peli plateado camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la gran silla detrás de él.

-De acuerdo, tan desesperado como siempre… bueno, ya han de saber que esta misión es sumamente importante.- hizo una pausa observando sus reacciones, el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos mirándolo impaciente, mientras que la chica lo miraba interrogante y apenada; suspiro.- pero al parecer no es así… ¿No se lo explicaste cierto?- pregunto con reproche, pero como respuesta solo recibió un "Hmp".

-Hinata…- la aludida se sobresalto ligeramente.

-¿S-si?-

-Se que solo has participado en pequeñas misiones haciéndola de señuelo, pero como no hay nadie más te necesito…-

Ella bajo la mirada, decepcionada por ser considerada solo como el último recurso, pero continuo atenta a lo que le decían.

-Esto es algo grande, tu y Sasuke tendrán que infiltrarse en la fiesta que hoy en la noche ofrecerá uno de los políticos más importantes de nuestro país, ahí se encontraran también con los políticos más importantes de los países vecinos, pero lo que realmente nos importa de todo es esto…-

Coloco frente a ella la imagen de un diamante azul del tamaño de una naranja, junto con otras imágenes de diferentes piezas de joyería. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Su misión es robar esas joyas, claro sin causar alboroto ni ser descubiertos.-

Trago saliva, en ocasiones anteriores había trabajado como señuelo solamente, y esto estaba completamente en otro nivel, jamás había trabajado directamente como "sustractora".

-Se que será difícil pero realmente cuento con ustedes…¿Quedo todo claro?-

-H-hai- pronuncio en todo bajito, se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Bien, les entregare sus cosas, Sasuke sígueme. Hinata, tu iras con Anko, ella te preparara para la ocasión.-

A la habitación entro una mujer de pelo morado y le ordeno a Hinata que la siguiera. Ambas subieron y se perdieron por otro de los pasillos.

Entraron a la habitación y la mujer detrás de ella se dirigió rápidamente a un gran closet. Lo abrió bruscamente y se dedico a buscar lo que necesitaba. Pronto, sobre la cama, apareció un conjunto de un vestido strapple color blanco con un gran moño adornando la zona del pecho, unos tacones negros y una linda bolsa de mano del mismo color.

-Aquí está tu ropa, cámbiate ya.- le ordeno.

Hinata observo aquel vestido con horror, percatándose de lo corto que era. Intento reprochar pero fue bruscamente empujada hacia el baño, sin oportunidad de emitir sonido alguno.

Ya dentro del baño, se reprochaba el hecho de que nadie estuviera disponible esa noche más que ella. Después de pelear un rato con el vestido, finalmente logro colocárselo perfectamente. Se miro en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aunque no podía negar que aquel fuera un vestido hermoso y que le quedara perfecto, no omitía el hecho de que el largo le llegaba siete u ocho dedos por debajo de la cadera aproximadamente y que muy a fuerzas le cubría la parte baja. ¡Era extremadamente corto!

Tímidamente asomo la cabeza fuera del baño. Anko se encontraba sentada en el filo de la cama.

-D-disculpe, ¿n-no tendrá algún otro vestido más largo?-

Anko se le quedo viendo fijamente por algunos segundos para después soltar una carcajada.

-¿Estas bromeando o qué? Sal para ver cómo te queda.-

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de carmesí. Lentamente abrió la puerta del baño, dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo. Anko la observo de abajo hacia arriba y después frunció el seño.

-Nada mal, nada mal niña…- un ligero tono de celos se escucho en su voz.- Continuemos. Ponte los zapatos en lo que yo te arreglo el pelo y maquillo, partirán en media hora.-

Tomo los tacones y camino rápidamente hacia una silla, sentándose frente a un tocador con espejo. Se coloco los zapatos y se dio cuenta de lo altos que eran. Diez centímetros aproximadamente… ¡Le sería imposible dar más de dos pasos en esas cosas!

No tardaron mucho en el peinado, era algo sencillo: todo su cabello lo peinaron hacia atrás amarrándolo en una media coleta, dejando parte de este suelto. El maquillaje consistía en un poco de rímel y sombra negra en los ojos y un poco de labial rojo, que combinaba perfectamente con el blanco de su tez. Sobraba decir que no era necesario el rubor.

Una vez lista le tomo unos cuantos minutos darse cuenta que en realidad era ella misma la que se reflejaba en el espejo, su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente.

Anko le dio una pequeña bolsa de mano negra y después de decirle que era hora de irse, la empujo hacia la salida nuevamente. Por poco pierde el equilibro al recibir el empujón, se sostuvo de la perilla de la puerta y suspiro, lo único que agradecía era que el vestido tenía una caída suelta, ya que si estuviera justo a su cuerpo seguramente se abría caído de lleno al suelo.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado media hora y faltaban menos de quince minutos para irse y ellas aun no bajaban. En el recibidor de aquella mansión/oficina/cuartel secreto se encontraban dos hombres esperando, uno de ellos, el más joven, caminando impaciente e irritado, mientras que el otro aguardaba sentado tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? No es como si…- el sonido de unos tacones llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente.

Estaba dispuesto a reprocharles el hecho de haber tenido que esperarlas tanto tiempo pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, haciéndolo atragantarse, al momento de voltearse.

Frente a él la imagen del ser más hermoso que había visto se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Con los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que se podía decir que Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado paralizado frente a una mujer. Pero el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento fue el de: ¿Realmente era aquella mujer Hinata Hyuga?... Ni en un millón de años se lo hubiera imaginado.

Y es que la imagen de la tierna Hyuga usando un vestido tan corto, tacones altos y maquillaje provocativo era considerada casi inverosímil…

Pero ahí estaba ella, frente a él, caminando con una notoria dificultad de la cual se avergonzaba ella misma, pero que la hacía ver extrañamente…tierna.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, continúo observando cada movimiento como si pasara en cámara lenta. Bajando uno de los escalones dio un paso en falso… Afortunadamente para ella, logro sostenerse con ambas manos del barandal de las escaleras impidiendo que cayera, pero un hecho desafortunado para nuestro pelinegro, quien prácticamente pudo ver su ropa interior en su totalidad y un leve sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

Una sensación desconocida para él lo invadió, y no pudo evitar sentirse acalorado, la corbata le apretaba, y comenzó a sentir frías gotas de agua recorrer su rostro.

Kakashi, quien divertido observaba la escena se puso de pie y camino hacia la base de las escaleras, no sin antes acercarse a Sasuke y susurrarle:

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca, podría entrarte algo…- le dijo con burla, para después continuar su camino hacia las escaleras.

Extendió una de sus manos para que Hinata la tomara. Ella coloco delicadamente una de sus manos sobre la de él, agradeciendo su ayuda, pero esa no era la intensión del peligris…no completamente. Beso lentamente la mano de la joven quien ante tal acto se sonrojo intensamente, después de dedicarle un cumplido acerca de lo hermosa que se veía y de haberle obsequiado una pulsera negra que combinaba muy bien con el conjunto, le dirigió una mirada traviesa al pelinegro haciendo que este carraspeara y frunciera el seño. Sonrió maliciosamente bajo la máscara.

-¿No crees que Hinata se ve hermosa con este vestido, Sasuke?- ¡Como se divertía molestándolo! Y ahora que había descubierto como hacerlo no planeaba desaprovecharlo.

-Hmp… andando.- y sin decir nada mas camino directo a la salida, aun se sentía extraño y no permitiría que kakashi se siguiera burlando de él.

En el rostro de la pelinegra se instalo una mueca de tristeza, pero se dispuso a seguir rápidamente a su compañero. Afuera, los esperaba una limusina negra. Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y permitió que ella entrase.

Ya estaba a mitad del camino y durante todo ese tiempo había evitado mirarla, pero se estaba volviendo difícil, y la creciente sensación de romper el incomodo silencio lo invadió. ¿Pero cómo romper el silencio siendo Sasuke Uchiha? El no lo rompía, lo disfrutaba.

Pero esa vez era todo diferente, y sus ganas le ganaron a su razón.

-Una vez que lleguemos a la mansión no te separes de mí… y no hagas nada tonto.-

Ella bajo su mirada y respondió un leve "si"

De nuevo el silencio incomodo se instalo a su alrededor y esta vez fue ella quien tuvo la necesidad de romperlo.

-S-se ve muy elegante Uchiha-san.- el rojo se instalo en sus mejillas y una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron volteo hacia otro lado inmediatamente. ¿Acaso esa había sido la forma de Hinata hyuga para decir que él se veía bien?

Por un momento no supo que responder.

-Tú también.- le dijo- pero creo que deberías evitar subir escaleras.-

El rojo en su rostro se intensifico, comenzó a tartamudear y a jugar desesperadamente con sus manos. Comenzó a sentir calor, y antes de que dijera algo más, el coche se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

El chofer le ayudo a salir de la limosina. Frente a ella una enorme mansión se encontraba hermosamente decorada, muchas personas llegaban en sus carros de lujo o en limosinas. Sasuke quien se encontraba detrás de ella, hablo, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Iré por nuestras invitaciones, quédate aquí.-

El contacto de su aliento con su nuca le produjo escalofríos, y una sensación extraña apareció, haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco se elevara. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de manera tan extraña de repente? No era para tanto, cierto que Sasuke se veía realmente bien en aquel esmoquin, pero jamás le había llamado la atención ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así cada vez que estaban cerca? Si algo podía responder a eso, era porque se estaba volviendo loca. Había aceptado la misión, vestirse así y ahora le sucedía eso… definitivamente estaba chiflada.

No se dio cuenta de cuando Sasuke ya había regresado, mientras ella meditaba acerca de todo, el había permanecido mirándola fijamente, observando a cada detalle sus expresiones. Si algo no podía hacer, eso era quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero el tiempo corría y no podía permitirse un retraso.

-Toma, este es tu pase, no lo pierdas.- le entrego una pequeña tarjeta de color beige con un nombre grabado en letras de oro.

-Hai, p-pero ¿De dónde las has sacado?- se aventuro a preguntar.

-Eso no importa, andando.- extendió su brazo y se lo ofreció.

Ella sorprendida acepto el gesto y con algo de vergüenza enlazo su brazo con el de el. Comenzaron a caminar pero antes de atravesar la reja dio un rápido vistazo en dirección hacia donde el se había ido antes, para encontrarse con la no muy grata sorpresa de unos zapatos sobresaliendo de un arbusto… ya se había hecho a la idea de donde había sacado aquellos pases.

En la puerta de la mansión, un hombre alto y robusto les pidió sus pases y ellos sin dudar los entregaron. El hombre extendió uno de sus grandes brazos quitando la cadena que impedía la entrada y los dejo pasar.

Una vez dentro ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo enorme que era el lugar y la gran cantidad de gente que había ahí. Muchas miradas se posaron en ellos dos. Irritado, Sasuke condujo a Hinata hacia la barra y le indico que se sentara, ella así lo hizo. La sujeto suavemente de los hombros y se acerco un poco más para que solo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

-Escucha Hinata, quédate aquí, yo buscare información de la ubicación de las joyas, si algo pasa llámame, intenta reunir información; pero no te muevas de aquí.- miro su reloj, pero se extraño al ver que las manecillas se habían detenido.- Hmp, mi reloj se detuvo.- se dijo mas para el mismo que para Hinata.- Bueno no importa, en una hora regreso, no te muevas.-

-Si- contesto sin tartamudear, más confiada. ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba preocupada por ella? Por un momento se sintió feliz y le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Solo eso basto para deslumbrarlo un momento, era la primera vez que ella le sonreía de esa manera. Tuvo que sacudir un par de veces su cabeza para salir del estupor. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud perdiéndose rápidamente de vista, dejando a Hinata sola en la barra.

.

.

Miraba a todas las personas que se encontraban hablando animadamente en toda la habitación, todos con sus martinis en mano. Por un momento se pregunto a que sabrían, ella jamás había probado el alcohol.

-Aquí tienes.- escucho que hablaban detrás de ella. Giro lentamente para encontrarse con el bar tender frente a ella junto con un Martini con una aceituna.

-D-disculpa, pero yo n-no lo pedí.-

-Cortesía, la casa invita.- este le dedico una sonrisa provocadora, le guiño un ojo para después regresar a su trabajo.

Algo cohibida se decidió a tomar un poco de la bebida que le ofrecieron. Dio un pequeño trago y no pudo evitar atragantarse, el sabor era algo fuerte y no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero finalmente pudo terminarlo, consideraba que sería una grosería dejarlo ahí.

Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta, un calor muy estimulante la invadió y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo claro. No se dio cuenta que alguien se encontraba observándola divertido.

-Buenas noches encantadora señorita, ¿Le molestaría si me siento?- un hombre rubio, vestido de esmoquin blanco le hablo.

-N-no, adelante.- contesto con dificultad.

El hombre se sentó en una silla a su lado, mientras hinata seguía observando a las demás personas no se percato que el extraño mantenía su vista fija en ella.

-Disculpara mi atrevimiento pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que hace una mujer tan hermosa como usted sentada sola en la barra.-

-¿Q-que?- su rostro enrojeció en doble- N-no yo estoy esperando a m-mi…- _¿Qué? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿Compañero?... ¿Que era Sasuke para mí? _

Ya sabía lo que seguía después así que el rubio no la dejo terminar.

-Mi nombre es Deidara, soy secretario de relaciones exteriores… y ¿Usted es?-

-Em, mi nombre es…-dirigió su mirada hacia varios puntos de la habitación intentando pensar en un nombre rápidamente, pero su mente permaneció en blanco- mi nombre es Hinata, y soy… _Piensa, ¡Piensa! _Embajadora. -respondió.

Bueno al menos se le ocurrió ser algo creíble pero había sido muy malo el haber dado su nombre verdadero, ni para inventar un nombre era buena… Suspiro resignada, esperando ansiosa que aquel desconocido le creyera su mentira.

-Oh, qué bien. ¿Embajadora? ¿Ya había venido antes?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

-N-no yo, es la primera vez que me invitan.- mintió, no era muy buena haciéndolo, por lo cual cada vez se ponía mas y mas nerviosa.

-Bueno, entonces hay que celebrar, déjame invitarte una copa…- ofreció alegre.

-Y-yo, n-no creo que sea correcto.- respondió apenada.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo es una copa entre amigos.- insistió.- y después de eso me gustaría presentarte a algunas personas que podrían darte algunos buenos consejos.-

Lo pensó durante un momento, el era alguien importante y si había ofrecido en presentarle a otras personas importantes tal vez podría averiguar en donde se encontraban las joyas. Y negarse, ciertamente lo ofendería, y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, al fin seria útil.

-Está bien, creo que una no hace daño.-

-Perfecto, ¡dos por favor!- grito al bar tender.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y no había conseguido nada, y estar en medio de tanta gente lo comenzaba a fastidiar. También estaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en su compañera, el dejarla sola lo ponía intranquilo, había demasiados hombres en la mansión y mucho alcohol de por medio, sería mejor asegurarse un momento que Hinata estuviera bien.

_No era que ella le importase pero aquella chiquilla principiante era parte del plan, y el plan no podía fallar…_

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y camino hacia la barra, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a Hinata en donde la había dejado. Una ansiedad inusual en él lo invadió, volteo alrededor intentando encontrarla pero no la veía por ningún lado. Se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, dispuesto a buscarla afuera, pero el sonido de una suave risa lo hizo voltear hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba ella, rodeada de hombres vestidos de negro, riendo escandalosamente, eso y sus mejillas sonrosadas eran características que delataban su estado. Camino rápidamente hacia ella, notablemente molesto.

-Y dime Hina-chan, ¿De qué país eres embajadora?- pregunto un pelirrojo.

-Etto, p-pues yo soy embajadora de… Checoslovaquia, ¡Si, eso es, Checoslovaquia!- dijo alegremente. Todos a su alrededor rieron estruendosamente.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la timidez de hinata se había esfumado, se había atrevido a tomar alcohol, a desobedecerlo y a estar rodeada de hombres. ¿Qué no entendía que en su estado cualquier cosa le podían hacer esos tipejos?... bueno, la regañaría luego, ahora tenía que sacarla de ahí.

-Hinata - su tono era severo. Todos, incluyéndola voltearon a verlo.- Nos vamos.- intento tomarla de la mano pero Deidara se lo impidió poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto molesto.

Debía pensar rápido, no podía revelar su identidad, suficientemente malo había sido que hinata hubiera dicho su nombre y peor que dijera que era embajadora de Checoslovaquia, pero a ella le había funcionado y ellos ya estaban tomados así que probaría suerte. Saco su pase y leyó el nombre del invitado a quien le quito el pase. Bill Gates… ¿Quién diantres era ese tipo?

-¡_Bah qué más da!…_ Soy Bill Gates.- respondió con orgullo

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Deidara suavizo su gesto de molestia e inmediatamente le ofreció la mano.

-Señor Bill Gates mucho gusto, mi nombre es Deidara, secretario de relaciones exteriores. ¿La señorita Hinata es su acompañante? Disculpe usted, solo conversábamos…-

Su reacción tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, pero él estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo.

-Sí, ella es mi pareja, así que si te quitas…-

-Claro, disculpe usted.-

Todos los que estaban ahí se retiraron inmediatamente, Sasuke tomo a Hinata del brazo y la jalo suavemente por entre la gente. Ella se intento liberar del agarre pero él la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-E-espera a donde me llevas…- no recibió respuesta por parte de él.- ¡Sasuke!

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! No puedes decir mi nombre real.- le dijo enojado. Le soltó el brazo y se giro para quedar frente a frente con ella.- Has tomado mucho, necesitas sentarte y alejarte de las personas. Sígueme.- le ordeno.

Ambos caminaron hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, un gran jardín se extendía varios metros alrededor. Hinata, con algo de dificultad, camino hacia una de las sillas y se recostó en ella mientras una sonrisa boba se instalaba en su rostro.

Sasuke suspiro derrotado al ver su estado; y de nada servía el hecho de que le dirigiera miradas molestas ya que en ese momento ella no se percataba de nada.

-Bueno, no hemos conseguido nada.- era difícil para el admitir la derrota, cruzo los brazos y frunció el seño.- Y en tu estado no puedes hacer nada, y no estoy dispuesto a cuidar pequeñas crías borrachas.- le dijo con reproche.

Por un minuto Hinata pareció recobrar la conciencia, frunció el seño.

-¿Acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede completar esta misión solo?-lo retaría, su vergüenza estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia así que por primera vez en la vida, se dedicaría a fastidiar al Uchiha.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Acaso ella lo estaba subestimando? Una ráfaga de ira cruzo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, se acerco a ella unos cuantos pasos, hasta quedar unos cuantos centímetros frente a la silla en donde ella estaba sentada.

-¡Insolente! Si no fuera por tus tonterías ya habríamos acabado la misión desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y por supuesto que no necesito tu ayuda, solo estas aquí porque el jefe ya no sabía ni que hacer contigo…- se estaba sobrepasando y estaba consciente de eso, pero no podía parar. No lo quería admitir pero el también había estado bebiendo; solo que el si lo podía disimular.

Su cara estaba roja, no tanto por la bebida, ahora más que nada, por el coraje.-¡Pues ve a acabarla! Como ya sabes en donde se encuentra lo que buscamos…- repuso con sarcasmo.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, algunas personas a lo lejos se empezaban a preguntar porque aquella pareja discutía, otros al escuchar tal escándalo prefirieron dar la vuelta y regresar a la fiesta.

-¡Si no estuvieras en este estado ten por seguro que la acabaría en menos de diez minutos, pero no! ¡La señorita embajadora de Checoslovaquia tenía que ponerse a beber con toda esa banda de aprovechados! ¡Solo eres un estorbo y nos vamos!-

Tomo de la mano a Hinata y la jalo camino hacia el coche, pero de un movimiento brusco ella soltó su agarre. El volteo a verla irritado, estaba dispuesto a gritar otra vez; pero la expresión en el rostro de su compañera y los ojos llorosos lo dejaron helado. Ella lo miraba con profundo odio y reproche mientras que delgados caminos de agua salada se marcaban en sus mejillas.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, había hablado demasiado, y por un instante, tal vez a causa del alcohol, sintió una opresión en el pecho, tal vez era eso lo que llamaban… _remordimiento._

Se acerco un poco a ella, pero ella retrocedió dos pasos rápidamente.

-¡Vete! ¡Yo terminare la misión sola!- y sin decir nada mas, dio la vuelta bruscamente y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la mansión. A paso torpe y con un tobillo doblado debido a los tacones, consiguió después de varios intentos tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Se abrió paso entre la gente no sin antes chocar contra todo lo que la rodeaba; hasta que llego hasta su destino… las escaleras.

Aquello sí que iba a estar bueno…

.

.

.

.

Se quedo ahí parado frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, vio a Hinata caminar torpemente hacia ella y después de muchos intentos la abrió, la vio alejarse y pasar entre la multitud chocando contra todos a su alrededor. Todo aquello estaba mal… de milagro no se había dado en la madre con semejantes tacones y borracha. Poco después se cerró la puerta.

No podía creer que realmente hubiese estado dispuesto a disculparse con ella, y lo peor de todo, no podía creer que tuviera tantas ansias de correr tras ella para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. Y toda la culpa se la adjudicaba al alcohol… Mantenía una batalla interna, su orgullo contra todo el alcohol que había bebido y sus ganas de correr tras su compañera.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero al final, como siempre en la vida, gano el alcohol* . Y aun siendo el gran Uchiha, ni él se salvaba de los efectos secundarios que ocasionan esas bebidas.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, desesperado busco entre la multitud a Hinata ignorando todas las miradas irritadas y los reproches que la gente le dirigía al golpearlos. Pero nada de eso importaba, por un minuto sintió ansiedad de no encontrarla por ningún lado, hasta que por fin, dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras.

Ahí estaba ella, intentando con mucha dificultad subir los escalones que quedaban, un paso en falso y seria una caída muy fea…

No espero un minuto más y corrió en dirección a las escaleras, arriba Hinata estaba a punto de llegar, pero gracias a un evento desafortunado, uno de sus tacones se rompió haciéndola perder el poco equilibrio que conservaba, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Espero un golpe que no recibió, en cambio se vio envuelta en los firmes brazos de su compañero.

Por un minuto, una expresión de sorpresa surco su rostro junto con un visible sonrojo, pero como si pasaran una película frente a sus ojos recordó todo lo que él le había dicho minutos antes. Lo miro con enojo, y después de propinarle un golpe en el pecho, logro que él la bajara.

-¡No me toques!- grito.- ¡Yo puedo sola!

-Hinata espera…- pero ella no lo escucho, apresuro mas el paso y doblo a la derecha internándose a un gran pasillo, en el habían muchas puertas, y en algunas de ellas se veía como varias parejas entraban sigilosamente. Sasuke no quería saber lo que pasaba dentro de aquellas habitaciones, pero se hizo a la idea; pronto se pregunto si Hinata, quien iba caminando a toda prisa, había reparado en eso. Habían varios hombres sin compañía, seguramente esperando a que alguna joven se les acercara… cualquiera de ellos podría empujar a Hinata dentro y…

No quiso seguir pensando en eso, sus puños se encontraban blancos por la presión, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras ella.

-¿Al menos sabes hacia dónde vas?

No recibió respuesta alguna, igual no la esperaba, ya que ella seguía molesta, pero el ver aquella expresión fastidiada comenzaba parecerle graciosa.

Hinata entro a una habitación, del lado contrario del pasillo había un hombre con dos mujeres a cada lado, Sasuke lo miro con desprecio al escuchar que se dirigia hacia el.

-Lo que te voy a pedir va a ser difícil y mas con semejante mujer que llevas ahí, pero no se lleven toda la noche, hay personas esperando…-

Poco falto para que Sasuke se le tirara encima a ese tipo para molerlo a golpes, si un golpe proveniente del cuarto no lo hubiera distraído, ese tipo se encontraría camino al hospital. Decidió ignorarlo y tragarse su ira e ir a ver qué había pasado con Hinata.

Entro a la habitación y ahí la vio, parada sobre una silla intentado agarrar algo que se encontraba sobre un estante alto. Desde aquel ángulo podía observar a Hinata en su totalidad, su mirada recorrió desde su pelo hasta sus pies, deteniéndose por un momento en las piernas de la chica, mejor dicho en aquella parte del vestido que conforme ella estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar lo que quería, se levantaba un poco dejando ver algo más que solo sus piernas.

Un intenso calor se apodero de él rápidamente y maldijo internamente dejarse llevar por aquellos impulsos "provocados por el alcohol". ¿De verdad seguiría sintiendo eso por culpa de la bebida?... ni el mismo conocía esa respuesta ya. Lo que si sabía era que le gustaba la Hyuga, y le gustaba mucho.

Se dedico a observar el movimiento de su pelo, de sus brazos, se detuvo un momento en su bien formado busto y su cintura estrecha, sus amplias caderas y…

Un movimiento brusco por parte de ella lo alerto, por un momento olvido que la Hyuga seguía borracha y torpe. El ruido sordo de la silla cayendo al piso fue lo único que se escucho, Sasuke había conseguido atrapar a Hinata antes de que se diera un buen golpe; pero debido a que tampoco se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos no la pudo sostener firmemente haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

.

.

.

.

Un leve quejido salió de su garganta mientras sentía movimiento encima de él, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose directamente con la cara de su compañera a escasos milímetros de la suya, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, las manos alzadas y una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo sentada sobre su abdomen, resultando una pose demasiado comprometedora.

-H-hinata- decía con dificultad, necesitaba quitársela de encima, o si no lo poco que quedaba de su autocontrol se iría directo al drenaje. Pero todo era condenadamente difícil; la vista que tenia de aquel escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación lo estaba torturando, junto con el calor del cuerpo de la joven sobre él, sin contar el ligero gemido que salió de la boca de la chica al sentir el impacto… no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unos de color ónix que la miraban con impaciencia, ella sin separarse ni un centímetro le sonrió bobamente, pasando por alto el hecho de que se encontraba sobre un hombre. Bajo los brazos lentamente y le enseño al Uchiha un alhajero mediano de oro, este se le quedo viendo estupefacto.

-¿Pero como…- la pelinegra no lo dejo continuar.

_-¿Qué conseguir esto?-_ pregunto con burla, a lo que el pelinegro se disponía a reprocharle pero se mantuvo en silencio, observando cada facción y expresión de la ojiblanca. Ella jamás había demostrado ese comportamiento tan… "_El_"; pero le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho.- Yo tengo mis métodos.- regreso su atención a la chica, quien se acomodaba un poco y dejaba el alhajero a un lado de los dos en el suelo.

Sentía calor, mucho calor; y este iba aumentando a medida que la pelinegra sin darse cuenta rozaba ciertas partes en extremo sensibles. Ella continuaba hablando, aparentemente de cómo había conseguido la información, pero a él eso le importaba poco. Tenía algo más importante en que ocuparse. Sin poder evitarlo emitió un ligero jadeo, al sentir movimiento nuevamente por parte de la ojiperla. Esta lo miro molesta, creyendo que ese jadeo había sido de fastidio al tener que escuchar su relato.

Mientras ella lo miraba con molestia, el pelinegro seguía inmenso en su mundo y su calor, ya lo había decidido, sucumbiría ante la tentación y haría su jugada. Se disponía a tomarla por la nuca y besarla con ansia, pero ella de un súbito movimiento se puso de pie, irritada.

_-"No seas un estorbo, gracias a ti no podremos completar la misión…" _¿Pues ahora quien fue el inutil?- le estaba reprochando y por si fuera poco lo arremedaba. Jamás nadie se había burlado de él de esa manera, pero en vez de enojarle le pareció que ella se veía especialmente graciosa al intentar imitar su tono de voz, junto con sus exagerados ademanes.

.

Ella continuaba gritando y reprochando, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se aproximo a ella. Su aliento sobre su oreja la trajo a la realidad, haciendo que todo efecto de ebriedad se esfumara.

-Me disculpo por todo lo que dije anteriormente, resultaste ser todo menos un estorbo.- sus dedos se dedicaban a retirar el cabello de la joven que caía grácilmente por su espalda, para colocarlo a un lado de su cuello. -¿Cómo podre compensártelo?-

Su voz la hizo sentir escalofríos, pronto sintió los besos del pelinegro en su cuello, todo aquello estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Jamás había tenido tal contacto con él, difícilmente y habían hablado antes; pero los besos sobre su cuello y las suaves caricias de sus manos sobre su vientre le gustaban, comenzó a sentir un calor extraño recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No se sentía para nada como el calor provocado por el alcohol, de hecho no se sentía como ningún otro tipo de calor que haya experimentado en su vida.

-S-sasuke-kun- emitió su nombre con algo de dificultad, dejando escapar ligeros suspiros cada vez que tartamudeaba.

Al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios no pudo evitarlo más. De un rápido movimiento la tomo de su cintura y la obligo a voltearse, quedando cara a cara, acorralándola contra la pared.

El sonrojo de ella se intensifico, provocándole a él una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces aprisiono sus labios con los de ella, sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos. Sintió a Hinata tensarse completamente. Miro de reojo como una de las manos de la pelinegra se levantaba en el aire, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo que seguramente sería una cachetada.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como las manos de la pelinegra se situaban a ambos lados de su cara y lo empujaba hacia ella profundizando el beso.

Esta acción tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro pero no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar su oportunidad.

La besaba con necesidad y ella le correspondía. Pronto sus cuerpos se juntaron, el acariciaba una de sus piernas levantando ligeramente su corto vestido; mientras que ella colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y se dedicaba a jugar con su cabello azabache.

La condujo hasta la cama, y ambos se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron durante varios segundos, ambos se encontraban sumamente agitados, con el cabello desordenado, y Hinata sumamente sonrojada.

El silencio se torno un poco incomodo para el pelinegro, a quien un extraño sentimiento de angustia lo invadió, había descubierto lo que de verdad sentía hacia ella, y jamás lo iba a admitir, pero "temía" en cierto grado que ella pensara mal de él, y de lo que estaban haciendo.

No quería que ella malinterpretara esa situación…

Porque el mas que nadie conocía su reputación, y era consciente de que se la había ganado a pulso, viajando de flor en flor, jugando con los sentimientos de sus "_victimas_".

Pero esta vez era diferente, de algo estaba seguro… con ella iría enserio. Porque desde que la vio y sintió esa opresión en el pecho, le había quedado una cosa en claro. Aunque el intentara engañarse a sí mismo.

-Hinata yo, no quiero que pienses que…- sería difícil para el expresarlo, y lo hubiera hecho si los labios de la pelinegra no lo hubieran silenciado antes de finalizar su oración.

Ahora el que se encontraba perplejo había sido él, ella lo había besado dulcemente, se tenso al sentir un calor completamente diferente; ya no era pasional como el de hacia unos minutos, este era un calor reconfortante.

Ella se separo escasos centímetros y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Y-yo lo se…-

Y no había duda en su mirada. Ni rastro de alcohol en su aliento.

Ambos unieron nuevamente sus labios, comenzando con movimientos suaves; pero pronto aumentando la velocidad, el deseo se volvio a apoderar de ellos.

Se quito el saco de un movimiento rápido, sin romper contacto con los labios de la pelinegra. Ella intentaba desabotonar su camisa, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y nerviosos. Una mueca en su cara apareció acompañada de una risa burlesca.

Podía ver venir un reproche por parte de ella, y estaba seguro que eso daría pauta para comenzar una discusión, al sentir que ella intentaba separarse la atrajo hacia el aun mas.

-No arruinemos el momento con una discusión innecesaria, se me ocurren mejores maneras en las que te puedes desquitar...- le susurro al oído.

El tono de su voz era extremadamente sensual, y provoco en ella una serie de escalofríos que no pudo disimular.

Ella se encontraba temblando en sus brazos. Mas orgullo no podía sentir... él, y sólo él provocaba esas reacciones en ella, de eso estaba seguro.

Por un segundo recordó lo frágil que ella era en realidad, lo hermosa e inocente que podía ser. Un pensamiento que hizo que su corazón se encogiera y un sentimiento desconocido por el apareciera. Como acto reflejo la abrazo fuertemente, y durante algunos minutos permanecieron así, en silencio y sin moverse, solo con el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones.

-S-sasuke ¿P-pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-No no es nada, todo está bien.-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia ella, inmediatamente ella cerró los ojos esperando un beso que después de un rato nunca llego. Los labios del pelinegro hicieron contacto en una zona en donde ella no se esperaba…

Sasuke la había besado en la frente.

Eso era un gesto demasiado tierno a su parecer y jamás pensó recibirlo por parte de él.

Al percibir su conmoción Sasuke le sonrió, mientras le susurraba algo al oído, algo que provoco en ella una gran sorpresa.

Se dispusieron a reanudar aquel juego de caricias y besos que habian iniciado pero el ruido sordo de unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Hinata dio un ligero salto a causa de la sorpresa y Sasuke solo gruño molesto, pero los golpes se notaban cada vez mas insistentes y el sonido mas amenazador.

-¡Salgan de ahi!- grito un hombre. A lo lejos se podian escuchar mas murmullos. Hombres que se acercaban a gran velocidad. -¡No pueden estar en ese cuarto, esta prohibido!-

Asi que ese cuarto estaba prohibido... ¡Valla que ellos conocian la razon!

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se pararon inmediatamente de la cama.

-Ve por tu bolso y esconde ahi la mercancia, yo me encargo de lo demas.- le dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que el sacaba una pistola del bolsillo interno de su saco y comenzaba a cargarla.

Hinata lo miro preocupada. - Sasuke, no podemos hacer tanto alboroto, sabran quienes somos.

Trono los labios, era verdad no podian dejar rastros. Pero el tiempo se les agotaba y dentro de poco aquellos hombres derribarian la puerta sin dudarlo. Era obvio que no podian salir por ahi pero...

Observo detenidamente toda la habitacion deteniendose en un punto en especifico.

-La ventana.- susurro.

Ella le vio desconcertada, en parte porque no lo pudo escuchar bien debido a los golpes. -¿Q-que dijiste?

-Tenemos que salir de la ventana...- habia sido muy claro, pero ella parecia no reaccionar.- ¡Ahora! Ellos no tardaran en entrar.-

Se acerco a la ventana y con temor noto que se encontraban en el segundo piso, a aproximadamente dos metros y medio del suelo. No habia forma de bajar.

-S-sasuke y-yo no creo que podamos bajar por aqui.-

-Aver.- le dijo impaciente, empujandola ligeramente hacia un costado

El se asomo por la ventana y no tardo mucho en encontrar una serie de tubos que llegaban hasta el piso, tuberias de metal que parecian estar lo suficientemente firmes para soportar su peso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, guardo la pistola en suu bolsillo y estiro una de sus manos hacia afuera intentando agarrar la tuberia, con un poco de esfuerzo y con mas de medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana finalmente se afianzo con fuerza, se impulso con las piernas y aterrizo sin mayores complicaciones. Levanto la mirada y la dirigio hacia la ventana, ahi insegura Hinata se mantenia con una expresion de terror en sus ojos.

A ella le aterraban las alturas.

-S-sasuke y-yo no puedo hacerlo... P-perdon.- decia mientras retrocedia unos cuantos pasos.

-Hinata no hay otra forma.- sentencio cada vez mas irritado.

- Pero yo, no puedo.- Palida como un muerto y sudando frio, su vista comenzo a nublarse y su estomago se revolvio a causa del vertigo que estaba sintiendo. Un golpe brusco hizo que brincara de sorpresa y emitiera un gritillo de susto.-¡No puedo!.- grito desesperada, el golpe habia ocasionado una ranura en la puerta, dentro de poco tiempo seguro que esos hombres la derribarian.

El miedo y la ansiedad la empujaron de nuevo hasta el filo de la ventana, y con ligeras lagrimillas inundando sus ojos Hinata miro a Sasuke, quien cambiando su recia mirada por una mas comprensiva le extendio una mano.

-Vamos, te ayudare.- le dijo.

Ella se asomo por la ventana, estirando uno de sus brazos, el cual temblaba muchisimo. Solo unos centimetros los separaban, ya casi estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero nuevamente un golpe asoto contra la puerta habriendo mas el hueco en esta. La sorpresa le hizo perder el equilibrio y antes de arriesgarse a caer regreso a su posicion original. Ella dentro de la habitacion y a unos pasos lejos de la ventana.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Sasuke desesperado.

Uno de los hombres que se encontraban golpeando la puerta, logro asomar parte de su cara por el hueco de la puerta consiguiendo ver a Hinata.

-¡Con mas fuerza! ¡Esta intentando escapar por la ventana!- grito el hombre.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, y por miedo se acerco de nuevo a la ventana. Estaban a pocos segundos de derribar completamente la puerta y quien sabe que le harian cuando lograran entrar.

Rapidamente se dispuso a salir de la ventana, pero el brazo en el que se apoyaba se resbalo haciendo que cayera.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando una muerte inminente, sabia que desde aquella altura y en su posicion un golpe en el craneo era inevitable. Por un segundo dejo de tener miedo y sintio como el frio viento asotaba rapidamente contra su rostro y el resto del cuerpo, pero aquella sensacion fria fue reemplazada por una calida, esto la desconcerto, pero no se atrevio a abrir los ojos, ahora solo se encontraba flotando y se sentia sumamente ligera y extrañamente feliz.

¿Era acaso que habia muerto? ¿Kami-sama habia sido tan piadoso que le permitio no sentir dolor alguno al momento de morir?

Un sonoro carraspeo de garganta acompañado de la frase: -"No estas tan ligerita como piensas Hyuga".- la hicieron abrir en sobremanera los ojos, provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella ante su comentario.

Se encontraba suspendida en el aire, sostenida por uno de los brazos de su compañero, quien la veia con desesperacion. Le estaba costando sostenerla, y las tuberias comenzaban a chillar debido a la sobrecarga. No resistirian mucho tiempo mas.

Por suerte se habia afianzado el bolso, _que contenia eso tan preciado como para arriezgar sus vidas_, entrecruzandoselo en el pecho.

-Escucha con atencion, te balanceare lo suficiente como para que puedas sostenerte de las tuberias, luego de eso necesito que te deslices rapidamente hasta el suelo y te escondas entre los arbustos en lo que yo consigo algun transporte ¿Entendido?-

Ella solo asintio. Y al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la tuberia se afianzo a ella lo mas fuerte que pudo. Se deslizo lentamente evitando mirar hacia abajo. El momento en el que sintio el suelo bajo sus pies fue un momento memorable, sintio la necesidad de arrodillarse y gritar de felicidad, pero una corriente proveniente de su estomago la hizo desistir de reir. DEspues de todo no podia lidiar con tanta emocion en un dia, o el hecho de que el alcohol le habia sentado mal se estaba haciendo presente.

Sasuke quien tambien habia regresado al suelo vio como ella se doblaba ligeramente, cubria su boca con ambas manos y corria rapidamente hacia unos arboles que se encontraban cerca. El sonido de ella vomitando, hizo que en su rostro se formara una mueca de asco pero al mismo tiempo le parecio algo gracioso.

Su media sonrisa se esfumo al momento en el que escucho las voces de los hombres asomandose por la ventana, uno de ellos sacó un revolver de su saco y fijo la vista hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

-¡Hinata corre!-

La aludida se levanto desconcertada ante el grito de su compañero, y antes de poder voltear hacia atras vio como una bala se impactaba en el tronco del arbol junto a ella. Sus piernas no reaccionaban y se encontraba helada por lo que habia presenciado.

-"¡Muevete! ¡Muevete!"- se decia a si misma pero no lograba reaccionar. Sentia miedo, seguramente la proxima vez aquel hombre no fallaria y moriria.

Escucho como a lo lejos el hombre recargaba el revolver quejandose por haberse quedado sin balas. Escucho el "click" del gatillo, al estar de nuevo lista el arma.

Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haria. Pero fue interrumpida al ser jalada bruscamente del brazo y obligada a correr. Sasuke la tomo fuertemente del brazo y ambos comenzaron a correr, mientras el le gritaba una serie de regaños que ella no lograba escuchar, solo lograba sentir nuevamente el frio aire estamparse contra su cara y aquel sentimiento mezcla de emocion y tal vez felicidad... "_Adrenalina" eso era lo que sentia._

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba estacionada una limusina. Inmediatamente Sasuke se dirigio hacia ella. Saco rapidamente su pistola y le apunto al chofer quien se encontraba limpiando el parabrisas.

-Las llaves ¡Ahora!- ordeno.

El chofer aterrado busco rapidamente sus llaves y se las lanzo al pelinegro.

Una vez en sus manos le hizo una seña al hombre para que se retirara y este sin dudarlo ni un segundo corrio en direccion a la mansion.

Ambos subieron a la limusina. Y Sasuke arranco sin importarle las personas que cruzaban la calle en ese momento. Los hombres en la mansion salieron corriendo en direccion a otros coches y sin hacerse esperar, comenzaron a perseguirlos. Todo aquello se habia transformado en una persecusion a alta velocidad por la carretera.

Con gran maestria el pelinegro logro evadir a dos de los tres persecusores, estaba cerca de llegar a los 160 km/hr, imagino que Hinata estaria aferrada desesperadamente al asiento y al cinturon de seguridad, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como ella reia emocionada cada vez que el aceleraba mas, a cada giro que daba o a cada curva que tomaba. La ventana estaba abajo por lo que el viento jugaba con los cabellos de ella.

El sonido de las balas chocando contra la cajuela lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Necesitaban deshacerse de aquel sujeto cuanto antes.

-Hinata quiero que tomes el volante y conduscas.-

Aquello tomo por sorpesa a la pelinegra pero esta vez reacciono a tiempo y sin dudarlo hizo lo que su compañero le pidio.

Sasuke bajo el vidrio de su ventana y apunto con la pistola en direccion al auto. Solo necesito un tiro, pues con gran habilidad y certeza le dio de lleno en una de las llantas, haciendo que el auto derrapara sin control.

Una vez terminado el trabajo regreso de nuevo al volante, y bajo ligeramente la velocidad. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, frente a ellos habia una bifurcacion y el pelinegro giro a la derecha. Esto extraño a Hinata quien fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-S-sasuke-kun, por aqui no es.-

Este la miro profundamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna, esto provoco que apareciera un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. El pelinegro regreso la vista al fente sin disimular la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-Ya se.- afirmo- Me canse de seguir las ordenes de Kakashi. Empezaremos de nuevo...- la miro de reojo viendo como permanecia con la boca semiabierta sumamente sorprendida, pero despues de unos segundo su expresion se transformo en una sonrisa sincera. Le agradaba la idea. Despues de todo, no tenia nada que perder, ni a quienes responderle.

-P-pero ¿A donde iremos?.-

-El dobe nos esta esperando en un lugar especial.-

Ambos se miraron, el le dedico una media sonrisa mientras que ella le correspondio gustosa con una mas grande y mas hermosa.

.

.

Los dos eran libres, por fin.

Y quien sabe cuantas aventuras mas les esperaban...

* * *

_Hahaha si se lo que seguramente estaran pensando... _

_Asi o mas abierto el finaal XD pero bueno como les dije, dependiendo de como sea recibido habra secuela yeiii! (: _

_Creo que por ahi puse al final de una frase un asterisco (*) explicare el porque... _

_No se tomen muy enserio lo de la frase " Al final el alcohol como siempre gano" hahahah xD recuerden que es malo consumirlo en exceso pues nos hace cometer muchas locuras pero bueno normalmente cuando uno esta pasadito de copas se esfuma la verguenza. Algo asi quise recalcar_

_Disculpen si en algunas partes suena demasiado cursi, estoi en la crisis del enamoramiento y pues -.- ustedes entenderan xD ( creo que esa es otra razon por la cual no he escrito ultimamente u.u)_

_Las canciones son: _

_End Transmission y Beautiful Thieves de A.F.I... si quieren tener una idea mas clara de como se encontraba vestida Hinata pues les sugiero que vean el video de Beautiful Thieves, es como el de la chava que baja las escaleras xD (he ahi mi inspiracion) _

_Em agradeceria que se dieran una vuelta por mi encuesta en mi profile y votaran :D _

_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y/o criticas. _

_Que esten bien :D Nos leemos!_


End file.
